A Ruined Wedding
by PrinceGoten
Summary: This is just a story off the top of my head, A wedding gets ruined, but whos? And how? Read to find out! :::::: Please Review! ::::::


"Hey, Trunks!" Goten called out as he walked over to Trunks.  
  
"Your here for the wedding too?" Goten asked.  
  
Trunks nodded, "Yeah, but I rather not."  
  
"Can I play with one of those toys you have?" Goten asked.  
  
"Yeah, but they are high tech, and very expensive so be careful with them!" Trunks said.  
  
Bulma walked over to Trunks, "Trunks you have 6 minutes until we go in for the wedding, so have all your toys picked up."  
  
"Ok mom." Trunks replied.  
  
Trunks and Goten were on the stairs of the church.  
  
"Vroom, vroom, vroom!" Goten said as he crashed the toy into the steps.  
  
"Goten! What is your problem, I told you to be careful!" Trunks yelled.  
  
Trunks got up and tackled Goten off the steps and onto the cement. Trunks started to punch Goten in the face.  
  
"Break it up you two!" Bulma demanded.  
  
Bulma walked over to the two and grabbed them both by their collar.  
  
"Trunks go sit on that bench for ten minutes!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"Aw!" Trunks hollered as he walked to the bench.  
  
"Goten, you just sit here." Bulma told him.  
  
Chichi walked over to Goku. Goku was in a black tuxedo.  
  
"Goku, I really don't want these two to get married!" Chichi said.  
  
"Don't worry, Gohan and Videl are perfect!" Goku replied.  
  
"Yeah right." Chichi said under her breath.  
  
"Why does Gohan want that low class brat!" Chichi thought.  
  
Bulma walked over to Vegeta.  
  
"You know you don't have to stay." She said.  
  
Bulma continued, "Cause, I know you don't want to."  
  
"Your right woman, I think I'm going to go train."  
  
Vegeta ripped off his tuxedo and behind it was his training suit and saiyan armor.  
  
Vegeta flew off into the air, and soon he was gone.  
  
"Whew, that's an argument that I just got rid of, Vegeta hates weddings." Bulma thought.  
  
"Come on Trunks! Lets go inside the church." Bulma said as she started to walk up the church steps.  
  
Trunks followed , then something caught his eye.  
  
"Goten get your hands off my toys!" he yelled.  
  
"No these are my toys now!" Goten replied.  
  
Trunks turned Super Saiyan and charged at Goten. He knocked Goten over the railing. Goten started to cry. Trunks then picked up his toys and walked inside.  
  
"Get up Goten, lets go inside!" Chichi said in an angry voice.  
  
Goten wiped the tears off his face and walked inside. Soon the church was filled with family and friends.  
  
"We are gathered here today."  
  
Goten sighed, "Dad, this is boring."  
  
"Show some respect, your brother is getting married." Goku whispered.  
  
Piccolo wiped a tear off his cheek.  
  
"That boy has grown up so fast." He thought.  
  
Hercule bit at his fingernails, "My daughter Videl is getting married!" He said.  
  
Finally it came to the part that Chichi awaited.  
  
"Now, does anyone think these two do not belong together, may you speak now."  
  
Chichi stood up, "Yes! I think that they should not be married!" Chichi screamed.  
  
"What is she thinking!" Everyone thought.  
  
"Sit down Chichi, please." Goku asked.  
  
"No!" Chichi replied.  
  
Gohan stared at his mom.  
  
"Mother, what is wrong with you!" Gohan yelled.  
  
"Yeah, what is your deal, some people!" Videl said.  
  
"What did you just say, you uptown hussy!" Chichi hollered.  
  
Chichi got up and ran to Videl, She knocked her down and started to punch her. Videl kicked Chichi in the ribs, Chichi flew up then smacked the church floor.  
  
"Mother! Stop it this instant!" Gohan screamed.  
  
Goku ran up to Chichi and grabbed her.  
  
"Now this is a wedding!" Trunks said.  
  
Everyone looked on in shock.  
  
"Get your hands of me Goku, now!" Chichi demanded.  
  
"Fine, fine, fine!" Goku replied.  
  
Chichi sprang up into the air and landed on Videl. She started to punch her again. Videl's make-up smeared all over her face and the make-up was then replaced in blood.  
  
"Why on my wedding day?" Gohan asked as he fell over.  
  
"Gohan are you ok!?" Goku asked as he ran over to him.  
  
Ox King and Hercule came running up to get Chichi off Videl. Piccolo smacked him-self on the forehead.  
  
"Please, get off my poor Videl!" Hercule yelled.  
  
"Shut up Hercule!" Chichi screamed.  
  
"Come on, get off Chichi!" Ox King said.  
  
Chichi continued to punch Videl.  
  
"Take that and that and this!" Chichi hollered as she punched Videl.  
  
Videl then fainted.  
  
"Chichi, you've done enough!" Ox King said.  
  
Chichi got up and stormed out of the church.  
  
"That was awesome!" Trunks said in excitement.  
  
"I can't believe she did that!" Piccolo yelled.  
  
Everyone began to talk about what happened.  
  
"Ok everybody settle down." Goku told everyone.  
  
Goku went on, "It looks like the wedding well be postponed, everyone will be receiving a notice."  
  
"Postponed!?" Everyone yelled.  
  
Soon the most of the people in the church were gone.  
  
Hercule helped up Videl.  
  
"I can't believe she did that!" Videl yelled  
  
"I'm really sorry about Chichi's actions." Goku said to Videl.  
  
Videl did not say anything.  
  
Videl walked out of the church in tears in here eyes.  
  
"Well I guess I'll go home, come on Goten, and Gohan." Goku said.  
  
Gohan also left the church in tears.  
  
Trunks got in the car with a smile on his face.  
  
"Nothing is funny!" Bulma said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, but it was just so funny!" Trunks replied.  
  
"Can we go to weddings more often?" Trunks asked.  
  
Bulma sighed.  
  
"I can't believe that Chichi ruined the wedding like that, and it was just going so good." Bulma thought.  
  
"Hey mom, I bet you they won't even get married now!" Trunks laughed.  
  
"Trunks! You are grounded, we will talk about it when we get home!"  
  
"Aw, that's no far!"  
  
Bulma then said, "Well, maybe you should think before you open your mouth."  
  
Trunks crossed his arms in disappointment. 


End file.
